California Dreamin'
by AppleDreams
Summary: Si la vida no fuera una mierda, Sam tendría unas vacaciones normales. En la playa, con sol y arena. En el mar, donde la vida hay que gozar. Pero Sam sabe bien que eso no pasará. Porque la vida de Sam es una mierda, de eso esta seguro. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo sabe que ni Dean, ni Sam son míos. Si lo fueran, se la pasarían haciendo cosas muy… productivas conmigo en mi habitación. Todo es de la CW y de Eric Cripke.

**Nota:** Ubicado en algún momento de la adolescencia de Sam.

**---------**

Sam se pregunto que podrían estar haciendo, si su vida no fuera una mierda.

A lo mejor, podría haber estado aplicándose bloqueador solar mientras veía como su hermano conquistaba a alguna chica guapa (ya sabéis, 90- 60- 90). O a lo mejor, podría estar en mitad de la playa, en el mar (donde la vida es mas sabrosa) nadando y chapoteando. Tal vez, tendría una novia, una chica dulce y lista; a la que Dean calificaría como 'empollona' o 'rarita' por andar con él; una chica pelirroja con pecas, o rubia con ojos azules; a la cual le diría "Te traigo un refresco?" y ella respondería algo similar a "Primero colócame el bronceador en la espalda" y luego, él, siendo totalmente Sam; se sonrojaría hasta las orejas.

Tal vez, su padre los esperaría dormido, para cuando ellos llegarán al anochecer, después de alguna fiesta salvaje (En la que de seguro hubiera acabado metido gracias a Dean) y los dejaría dormir hasta tarde el día siguiente. Probablemente Sam sería siempre el blanco de los matones y bravucones de la playa, pero Dean lo defendería y luego se giraría a verlo con esa mirada suya, que no se define entre el enfado y la diversión y le diría:

-_No les culpo, ¿Quién no querría golpear a un mocoso con completo de Bigfoot? Hasta yo lo haría…_

O algo como:

-_¿Estas bien pequeña? Ah! Mira por donde, pero si eres tu, Samantha. Es que no te reconocí entre tanto pelo…_

Y él fingiría estar enfadado, cuando en verdad adoraba a ese grandote de su hermano y aspiraba a que le enseñara sus trucos, y no, no sus trucos con las pistolas ni la lucha; si no sus trucos con el béisbol; porque Dean sería uno de los mejores jugadores de la historia. Y un buen surfista, también.

Visitarían a su madre en el cementerio, constantemente. Sería libre de revisar los álbumes fotográficos, (Es mas, tendrían álbumes familiares.) y escucharía a su padre reírse y contar historias entretenidas de como conquisto a Mary.

Si la vida no fuera una mierda, probablemente Sam estaría, un sábado de vacaciones, a las 10:30 de la mañana; en la playa, quemándose como camarón y jugando a arrojarse agua (Y puede que a darse golpes) con Dean. Pero sobretodo, estaría recibiendo la cálida luz del sol sobre su rostro; que vá, sobre su cuerpo… y aunque tuviera arena en los lugares menos pensados y supiera que en la noche no podría ni acortarse sin chillar del ardor en la piel, se estaría divirtiendo.

- ¡Sam, joder! ¡Presta atención a lo que haces!- grito su padre a sus espaldas

- Si, señor. ¿En que ayudo?- le preguntó a Dean con un suspiro.

- Páseme ese bulto de sal, Sammy.- le respondió este.

-Aquí tienes, ¿Ya nos vamos?- Sam pregunto mientras Dean cerraba la cajuela del Impala, y notó como salía un leve vaho de su boca. _Maldito frío_, pensó.

-Si. ¿Con que soñabas?

-¿Yo? Con nada.- contesto mientras cerraba la puerta de auto.

Su padre subió y encendió el Impala, consiguiendo que el motor rugiera, mientras que Sam se percató de unas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo y se estrellaban en el cristal.

Lamentablemente, Sam estaba convencido de que su vida era una mierda.

_I'd be safe and warm__  
__If I was in L.A__  
__California dreamin'__  
__California dreamin'__  
__On such a winter's day…_

Los versos de California Dreamin' de The Mamas & The Papas invadieron el ambiente.

_Odio la estúpida ironía_, pensó el menor de los Winchester con un suspiro.

**----------**

Pequeño One-Shot, (Casi Drabble) de Supernatural, serie que amo con mi alma y con mi corazón. Es curioso, que siendo amante devota de Dean, la halla escrito desde el punto de vista de Sam, cosas de mi mente, supongo. Mi primer fic que no contiene demasiado humor, o por lo menos, el primero con humor negro. Ya sabéis; dejadme un Reviewcillo, solo tenéis que pinchar ese botoncito (Muy festivo, por cierto) de color verde que esta allí abajo y me alegraréis la navidad.

Felices fiestas;

**A**pple.


End file.
